


Wound

by muninnfanworks



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muninnfanworks/pseuds/muninnfanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atton Rand thinks about the Exile, six years after her departure to find Revan.<br/>Very short<br/>Not very sweet<br/>more of a character study....maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound

**Wound**

Atton Rand was sitting at the work desk in his room, alone, his thoughts blundering unbidden through the memories he had been trying so hard to suppress since _she_ left.

Senn Troye. The Exile. His Exile.

_Force_ , he missed her. Why did she have to leave?

Atton looked over the piles of paperwork he had to get through, check, and double check. The Admiral had reinstated him as a Lieutenant, and had honoured the others in many ways, after the crew of the Ebon Hawk returned from Malachor, all in thanks for saving Telos from Nihilus. He shivered at the memory of Senn convulsing at the creature's touch. An 'echo' meeting a siphon. It had nearly killed her...

He took a deep breath to steady himself, not allowing his mind to go much farther down that path. Glancing at his calendar in an attempt to distract himself only made the force of the growing hurt stronger. It was precisely six years since she had failed to show up at the cantina, leaving only a message typed on his datapad, left on his bed.

Atton, it had said, I can't do this any other way. I can't say goodbye. I know you'll hate me for this, and the others will too, but I have to go. The dreams won't stop…The _visions_ , Atton. Please, I'm not asking you to forgive me. Only to understand that I _have_ to find Revan. Force willing, I'll make it back to you, and perhaps you'll let me try and say how sorry I am. I love you, Atton, so much. May the Force be with you, always.

No, he didn't hate her. How could he? She had shown him so much empathy, love, and care. SO much that he needed. But no, he didn't understand her either. He couldn't. He didn't need to forgive her. He just wanted her back.

She had seen what Revan's departure had done to the Admiral, Carth Onasi. Why would she do that to _him_? After Dxun…The visions on Korriban…Dantooine…They had weathered so much together. Why would she leave him here alone?

Atton let his head fall limply onto his hands, allowing a soft moan to escape. It took him a minute to realise that the wetness on his fingers were his own tears. He hadn't cried since that night six years ago. Now, he wept, collapsing onto his arms, no longer being able to support his head or keep the grief at bay. Pain like this had only been felt once before, when a broken woman had shown him the Force. Now, a woman who had brought him into the Force, and more, left a wound in his chest where his heart once beat.

_"Why?"_ He moaned through a choked voice, "Senn, _why?_ Please come back to me…" In the end, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Atton Rand fell into a fitful sleep at his desk, unaware and unfeeling of the faintly glowing figure in his doorway, pleading softly into the night, "Help me…Find me…"


End file.
